Please, make the butterflies go away
by limeverte
Summary: There is something about the new girl that makes Emily uncomfortable. She can't pinpoint what it is. There a strange feeling that settles in her stomach whenever their eyes meet.
1. Chapter 1

There is something about the new girl that makes her uncomfortable. Emily can't pinpoint what it is. There's a strange feeling that settles in her stomach whenever their eyes meet.

The feeling moved towards her throat, forming a lump, while they were changing in the locker room earlier that day. She was bending forward to unzip her bag when she had the sudden feeling someone was observing her. When she lifted her head and gave a circular look to the room, nobody seemed to be paying attention to her. She sighed and was about to focus on the task of opening her bag again when she had the most overwhelmingly terrifying vision: the new girl's hands motioning down toward the edge of her shimmering blue top, sliding the soft fabric over what seemed even softer skin, exposing a beautifully toned stomach. Emily gasped at the sight, her eyes closing immediately shut. She shook her head and pressed her lips together, feeling a little bit like she was drowning, feeling a little bit like she was flying, feeling a little bit like she was dying, feeling a little bit like she was suddenly about to start living.

"Hey...you're Emily, right?" A soft voice interrupted her inner struggle.

Emily looked up, her hands clumsily leaving her half-opened bag for the second time. There was the new girl, standing in front of her in nothing but a dark purple bra.

"Yeah...yes, you're right...that's my name." She replied her eyes focusing on everything but the girl in front of her.

"I was wondering if you could share your locker with me. I don't have anything to lock mine yet."

As she spoke, the new girl tilted her head to the side, dark brown locks falling, bouncing, prettily across her skin. Her mouth was curled into a strange smile, a bit mocking, a bit taunting. Emily couldn't tell if it was on purpose, but she couldn't detach her eyes from those disturbingly full lips.

"yes, I can share, here..." She said, opened her locker with a shaky hand before backing up suspiciously fast.

She pulled her gym clothes out of her bag and turned towards the other direction, changing as fast as she could. For some reason, she had never felt so nervous in her life. Part of it was due to the fact that, for some unknown reason, she had the strangest need to impress the other girl, but it was also due to the urge, almost as powerful, to run away from her.

She was tying up her shoes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Emily", said the new girl with a bright bubbly smile, stressing on the pronunciation of her name.

"Anytime! By the way, if you need any help getting to know you're way around the school, I'm here." She replied a bit too eagerly while anxiously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mhm, you shouldn't say such things, I might be tempted to accept your offer."

Emily chuckled, her cheeks taking a rosy pink colour, and her eyes shimmering noticeably.

"You should. My friend was in your Spanish class this morning and I heard you made quite an impression on Mr. Lozano when you arrived fifteen minutes late."

The new girl erupted into a loud heartfelt laughter.

"Okay, I wasn't that late." She paused, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip in a thoughtful matter. Her eyebrows lifted questioningly and the hint of a knowing smile crossed her features. "So you've been talking about me with your friends?"

"Well, everyone at school does. You're the new girl." Emily replied, stumbling over her words, her eyes shifting towards her shoes.

"Oh right, yeah, new girl, hot new topic. I get it."

"Don't worry, they'll soon find something else to talk about." Emily replied, trying to fit her humongous bag along with the new girl's possessions. "We're the only ones left. We should hurry or your might be late to class again."

The other girl started walking towards the door with a bouncy step, Emily following a few steps behind.

"I'm Maya by the way!" threw the new girl over her shoulder opened the locker room's door. She stayed there, waiting for the other girl to catch up.

"Nice to meet you Maya!" Emily exclaimed, the last words getting lost into a giggle.

She paused into the doorframe, getting lost into the dark brown eyes of the girl in front of her.

"The pleasure is mine", Maya replied in a suddenly whispery tone of voice.

Emily swallowed hard and quickly looked away.

"We're going to be late", she said, using that as pretext to run away from the sudden rising tension.

When Emily thinks back at that moment, there's an odd feeling that settles in her stomach and she isn't sure she wants to know what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews!**

"Could you help me out with my bra."

Alison is probably the most awful person Emily knows and also the most fascinating one. She's intimidated by her. She feels completely overwhelmed every time she gets near her. It's almost too much to be the one who has the honour of being alone with her in her room, helping her in the task of readjusting the straps of her bra. It feels so intimate, that Emily is bashful, she is barely able to graze her friend's skin. She helps her very cautiously, feeling incredibly self-conscious. Still, she revels at the smallest contact of her digits with her friend's smooth skin.

"You really like it," Allison says all of a sudden, causing Emily to jump, "helping girls out."

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

Alison turns around, facing her. With her perfect features, her perfect figure, and her perfect golden locks framing her face like a shiny halo, she looks like an angel. The only thing that is betraying her is the small smirk that is turning the corner of her lips upward. It's barely perceptible, but it's there, and it's vicious.

"I saw you walking that new girl to her classes today."

Emily smiles nervously, her eyes are darting in every direction. She picks up a hairpin on Allison's dresser, starts playing with it. Then, she takes a deep breath before looking straight into her friend's mocking eyes.

"Maya? Well yeah, she seemed lost. I couldn't just leave her like that."

Alison reaches forward. She takes Emily's hand between hers and unwraps it softly, taking her hairpin away from her. Emily swallows hard. She watches her friend's fingers as they slowly glide across her palm, tracing every single line she finds with that unusual demonstration of tenderness she uses towards Emily sometimes when they are alone.

"Emily, you know that you're my favourite and I probably wouldn't be telling you this if you weren't, but, if you continue to act so _friendly _with that Naima girl, people may talk."

Emily is mortified. Her heart is hammering against her ribcage. She feels like she is witnessing in slow motion the destruction of a world she had carefully built for herself, leaving her face to face to a truth she isn't ready to confront.

"What do you mean?" She asks breathlessly.

"Aren't you scared your boyfriend, Ben, might get jealous?" Alison's grip becomes a little bit tighter as she speaks.

Emily opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the ringtone of her cell. She shakes her hand out of Alison's grip and reaches for her purse. She sighs takes a peek at the caller's ID: her mother, obviously. Most of her calls come from her mother. Sometimes she wishes she had never asked her for a phone. The way her mother keeps making inquisitions on her whereabouts is starting to be suffocating. However, for once, Emily is happy to receive her call.

"Hey mom!"

There she goes asking her where she, with whom, and when does she think that she will get home. Emily rolls her eyes and walks towards the window. She can feel Alison's burning stare on her back. She tries to concentrate on the group of children playing hockey down the street while her mother speaks. When she ends the conversation, she turns towards Alison and tells her that her mother wants her home immediately.

"She wants me to get home", she lies. "She needs some help with the cooking."

She is almost certain that Alison can tell that she is lying. She has no poker face, she never did, and she probably never will, but, one thing is sure, she can't stay in this room any longer. In now way does she want to resume the conversation they were having. She would rather leave her friend's house right that instant.

Rambling about how annoying her mother can be when she decides that they must spend quality time together to maintain their close bond, Emily swings her bag over shoulder and bolts out of her friend's bedroom.

She loves her best friend Alison to death. She always felt like they had a strong connection, but sometimes Alison's behaviour irks her. The line between Alison's friendly teasing and pure viciousness is thin. It's so thin that sometimes Emily gets the feeling that, for some reason, her friend is trying to get a rise out of her. As much as she likes Alison, Emily is starting to be tired of playing at her little games especially considering the fact that she never knows if she's one of the players or simply another chess piece on her friend's board game.

Emily climbs on her bike and starts pedaling as fast as she can. She needs to evacuate all of her anxiety. She has a feeling that she's about to climb on a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I know I've been away for a very long while. I was going mhm through some things...

If I'm writing this message today it's because I'm thinking of finishing this story...but I was just wondering before if people were still willing to read it.

If it's the case please send me a message either on my other account (it's connected to the e-mail I currently use the most):

Salerate

Or on my tumblr:

Thatawkwardllamasblog

I'll obviously won't bother replying to any insults. -.-"

(the links can both be found on my profile)


End file.
